Soir de noel
by lawana-san
Summary: Un soir...ils ne demandent à ne s'aimer qu'un soir. Juste un soir.'Tention, c'est de la pure romance.
1. Chapter 1

cette fic est d'un genre ou plutot d'une époque particulière 

Danse ?

Dans le monde, il existe beaucoup de catégories de personnes, dont deux qui sont les riches et pauvres qui luttent pour survivre avec le peu de moyen qu'ils ont. Moi, je faisais parti de cette catégorie. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, ma mère m'as mis au monde et m'a abandonné. J'ai été recueilli par des paysans, près de Konoha. Par je ne sais quel miracle, j'ai réussi un décroché un travail au sein d'une famille noble, femme de chambre, nourrie et logée, on ne pouvait espéré mieux pour une personne comme moi, il faut dire qu'au XVIIème siècle, on ne trouvait pas toujours un tel boulot, surtout pour une fille de fermier. Je travaillais pour la famille Uchiha. Le dernier des héritiers avait mon age, c'est-à-dire 16 ans, il possédait déjà beaucoup de prétandantes, il s'appelait Sasuke, il avait un charme ténébreux, toute femme qui le croisait ne pouvait ignoré sa beauté obscure. C'était moi sa femme de chambre, ce qui attisait des jalousies, à cause de cela, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis parmis mes collègues. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, j'étais la petite paysanne qui se donnait un role important, il me nommait la fleur déchéancée, étais-ce si grave de ne pas faire partie de la noblesse ? Tout ce que je savais sur moi, est que je prénomme Sakura, et qu'on m'a donné le nom de Haruno, que je possédais des cheveux roses et des yeux verts émeraudes qu'on m'enviait, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'on m'a engagé. Heureusement, il y avait Naruto, un gars pétillant de joie et de générosité, sa blondeur et ses yeux d'un bleu océan reflétaient parfaitement son caractère, lui aussi était au service de la famille Uchiha, je l'aimait bien, c'était meme mon meilleur ami, on se comprenait puisque qu'on avait vécu la meme chose. Il y avait aussi Lee et Tenten, d'origine paysanne encore une fois, ils travaillaient pour Neji Hyuga, un personnage froid et mystérieux mais que seuls ses employés connaissaient réellement, ils avaient tous trois le meme age, 17 ans. Il ne fallait pas oublier non plus les petites familles nobles pour qui nous travaillions tous les quatre, c'étaient les Inuzuka, les Aburame, les Akimichi, les Nara et les Yanamaka. Nous servions les personnes de notre age qui appartenaient respectivement aux clans cités en haut dans cet ordre, Kiba, vantard de première toujours accompagné de son chien, Shino, silencieux, discret et qui adorait les insectes, Choji, gourmand comme personne, Shikamaru, gros flemard, et Ino, leche-botte de mon principal maitre, elle me considérai comme sa rivale, il y avait aussi Hinata Hyuge, cousine de Neji-sama, je crois que malgré le fait qu'elle soit une personne de haut rang, elle admirait mon petit blondinet.

C'était bientot Noel, je n'allais retourner chez moi, je n'avais plus de maison, comme Naruto. Si je me faisais viré, c'était la mort assurée. Tous les nobles vivaient dans un chateau gigantesque commun.Ils avaient organisé un grand dinner pour l'occasion. Ce soir-là, j'eus pas mal de travail, mais ce ne fut pas cela qui me marqua le plus, je vous raconterai exactement plus tard.

Les nobles étaient déjà installés dans la grande salle, Ino-sama essayant de séduire en vain Sasuke-sama. Les cuisniers avaient finis de préparer les repas, restait plus qu'à les servir. Naruto, moi, Lee et Tenten apportames les plats sur les tables, il y avait des invités, en particulier, Gaara, Kankouro et Temari du désert, famille royale de Suna, frères et soeurs.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions crevez, tout le monde avait terminé de manger sauf nous qui n'avions meme pas touché à une quelquonque nourriture. Nous contemplions avec envie la danse de nos maitres, ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient. Leur monde était draconien, mais moins que le notre. Il fallait encore que pratiquions quelques services, avant d'aller nous coucher et de finalement reprandre nos corvées tot le matin.  
-Sakura-chan, tu as vu leurs danses si gracieuses de ces demoiselles, dans leurs robes éclatant de beauté, je trouve qu'elle t'irait mieux à toi, me dis avec un sourire Naruto, tu serai superbe, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, la plus magnifique fleur de toute la nature.  
-Tu veux vraiment me faire rougir, ripostai-je.  
-Non, ma belle fleur de Jade, tu mérites tout l'or du monde, m'avoua Lee.  
-Quand est-ce que tu arreteras de l'embeter ? gronda Tenten.  
Je les aimais vraiment, jamais je ne pourrais me passer d'eux, ils étaient ma lumière. Je riais, j'étais heureuse malgré mes tracas.

Je repartis servir des plats vers Sasuke-sama, il m'avait commandé 6 verres pour lui et des hotes très importants.  
-Voici vos alcools messieurs, m'inclinai-je.  
Ils les prirent sans aucuns remerciements mais chose incroyable, un d'entre eux me parla:  
-Dis moi femme de chambre, serais-tu pretre contre un bon prix, de me tenir compagnie un soir ?  
J'ai comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir, on m'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois la proposition mais à chaque, c'était le meme spectacle.  
-Elle ne vous appartiens pas mon cher, mais à moi, s'exclama Sasuke, c'est ma propriété.  
-Je vois, je n'insisterai pas donc.  
-Parfait, bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire, Sakura, viens avec moi, me fit mon maitre.  
Il partit et je le suivis, on alla dehors en isolement. L'air était froid, c'est alors que j'ouvris grand les yeux, un magnifique spectacle s'offrait à moi. Des flocons de neige se déposaient tout doucement au sol, ils décoraient d'un blanc pur le paysage, jamais je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau.  
-Tu aimes la neige ? me demanda l'Uchiha.  
-Oui, monsieur.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-La neige me fait penser à mon enfance, il neeigeait beaucoup quand j'étais petite, je dansais sous les flocons. Ohh, escusez-moi de vous raconter ma vie, je dois vous ennuyer.  
-Moins que certaines filles.  
Je rougis légèrement à cette remarque.  
-Tu aimerais redanser sous la neige ? me questionna l'évantail.  
-Oui, bien sur.  
Il me tendit alors une de ses mains et me dis:  
-Et bien nous n'avons qu'à danser tous les deux.

lachez des rewiews please


	2. Chapter 2

wooohhhh, merci pour les coms, ça fait super plaisir La Tichiforever: merci pour ton compliment Ayumi-kun: tu peux refaire ce genre de blague, moi j'aime bien Ladysaku: j't'assure, j'ai voulu tuer personne, c'est gentil de me respecter et de mettre ta signature Marine: contente que le début t'ai plu Ange-noir: tu as raison, on ne peut juger une fic sur un seul chap, mais j'espère que le reste de cette fic ne vous décevera pas M.Bushin: contente que le premier chap t'es plu Milky: merci de m'encourager Sasusaku82: je continue t'inquiète Hinoto: tu vas un peu voir le nejiten dans ce chap, mais c'est que le début Mei-kun: on revoit le sasusaku mais pas encore en entier Fan-nejiten: t'as raison, jl'ai fait romantique notre petit Sasuke Hinata-chan: voilà la suite Tsumé: contente que ce début te plaise Zarff: la voilà la suite -fanatikfanfic-: merci pour tes félicitations, je sais pas quoi dire A TOUS, UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS COMS

La magie de Noel ?

"-Eh bien nous n'avons qu'à danser tous les deux"  
Avais-je bien entendu ? Sasuke-sama, d'un naturel froid et distant, proposait une danse à une simple femme de chambre alors qu'il était noble de surcroit. Je le regardai surprise, je devais surement rever. Il le remarqua et me déclara d'un doux ton, chose rare chez lui:  
-Ne fais pas cette tete voyons, n'ai-je plus le droit d'inviter une jolie jeune femme à faire une valse avec moi ?  
Jolie ? Moi ? Comment ce faisait-il qu'il m'avait dit cela ? Je devins rouge comme une pivoine malgré le fait que je ne pouvais y croire, jamais une personne de haut rang n'avouerai une chose pareille à un de ses employés.  
-Sas...Sasuke-sama, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire des compliments, je ne le mérite pas, je ne suis qu'une fille de paysans, rien d'autre, dis-je genée, je pense, si vous me le permettez, qu'une dame de la cour vous conviendrait mieux.  
Il m'observa silencieusement avant de me répliquer:  
-Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je me trémousses avec une autre fille, alors qu'il y en a qu'une seule avec qui je veux etre, que les autres aillent au diable.  
Je le contemplai, interloquée, que voulait-il dire au juste ? Je ravalai ma salive, j'avais peur de la signification de ces paroles, si c'était vraiment ce que j'envisageai...ce que je pouvais etre idiote, c'était impossible allons. Mon maitre me dévisageai comme si il cherchait une réponse de ma part. J'avais le ventre noué, l'Uchiha ne disait rien, il attendait surement que se soit moi qui commence la conversation, mais je ne savais quoi prononcer, en réalité, je possédais bien une question qui me brulait les lèvres, malheureusement, si je la revendiquait, l'évantail risquerai de le prendre mal et de me renvoyer, je ne pouvait commettre une telle erreur, cela m'étais interdit.  
La neige tombait toujours pendant ma lutte avec moi-meme, au bout d'un certain temps, Sasuke-sama soupira et m'ordonna:  
-Sakura, je sais très bien que tu as une interrogation à me poser, alors fais-le, quelle qu'en soit la nature, je te promets qu'elle n'aura aucune conséquence. Tu n'as qu'à considérer cette promesse comme une de Naruto.  
Je l'épiai avec stupéfaction, faut dire qu'on ne rigolait pas avec ce genre de chose. Enfin, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je lança tout de meme sur un ton timide:  
-Est-ce que la fille avec qui vous voulez etre c'est moi ?  
Je baissai la tete à ces mots, cachant mon gene. Contre toute attente, j'entendis un simple "oui". Mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Tremblante, je souleva ma tete et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se contenta de sourire. J'avais envie de m'évanouir, c'était sans doute l'un des moments de ma vie les plus émouvants mais je ne pleurai pas, je possédais encore ma fierté, en dépit qu'elle soit petite.  
-Bon, est-ce que maintenant tu veux bien danser avec moi Sakura ? me demanda Sasuke-sama, en oubliant une chose...que moi je suis un noble et toi juste une de mes servantes, efface de ta mémoire ce détail pour cette nuit, seulement pour cette nuit. Fais comme si on était sur un pied d'égalité, qu'il n'y a que nous deux ce soir de Noel, seulement toi et moi. Retire de ta mémoire la différence de société entre nos familles juste pour cette nuit, après tout, n'est-ce pas un moment de paix ?  
Je restai stupéfaite, il me conjurai de le traiter comme je ferais avec n'importe quelle personne du tiers état.

Voyant mon incompréhension, il repris en s'approchant de moi:  
-Je veux juste passer une nuit avec toi sans que tu me considères pour ton maitre, je veux juste pouvoir à mon tour t'offrir ce que tu mérites réellement, je ne pourrais surement pas te combler autant que ces petites princesses de la cour, j'en suis désolée d'ailleurs, mais laisse moi au moins une chance d'essayer.  
Je fus encore plus surprise, cela devenait une véritable déclaration. Il me prit mes bras et me plaça en position de danse.  
-Commençons, dit-il.  
Débuta alors une valse mouvementée, ces gestes me rappelaient mon enfance, mes seuls instants de bonheur intense. Je sentais la chaleur de l'Uchiha, nous étions si proches. Je n'essayai pas de protester, je savais parfaitement que ça ne servirais à rien. Par la suite, je ressentais de plus en plus de la joie m'envahir, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais danser, je me mis à rire comme lorsque j'étais petite. Un vrai enchantement, c'était magique, les flocons de neige se déposaient en douceur et je dansais avec l'homme...que j'aimais, je venais de la comprendre, mais ça ne durera pas éternellement. Que devais-je faire, mettre un terme à ce spectacle pour moins souffrir à ce souvenir ou bien me laisser porter par la douce mélodie de ce bien-etre pour connaitre enfin le véritable sens du mot heureux ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'installais ma tete sur le torse de Sasuke-sama, et m'abandonnais à son parfum ennivrant.

(Passons à notre petite Tenten) Pov Tenten

Je courus à travers la salle à manger qui mesurait bien 50 mètres, j'avais l'habitude. Je me précipitai avec autant de dignité que je possédais, les nobles me regardant comme un phénomène de foire. Je portais un plateau avec des petits fours et des verres de vin que m'avais commandé Neji-sama. J'arrivai jusqu'à lui et ses invités qui se servirent.  
-Cette fete est vraiment splendide, commenta un des hotes de mon maitre.  
-Je suis d'accord avec vous mon cher, dit-un autre.  
-Et vous, qu'en pensez Neji-san ? demanda le premier.  
-Je pense en effet que cette nuit va etre superbe, répondit-il, Tenten, si tu n'as plus rien d'autre à faire, va manger, il faut que tu sois en forme pour cette soirée, je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver endormie dans ma chambre parce que tu étais trop fatiguée à la faire.  
-Aaahhh, vos employés dorment dans votre chambre et vous ne les punissez pas, repris l'un des invités, vous etes trop gentil, c'est sans doute pour cela, si vous me le permettez, qu'ils ne sont de bonne qualité.  
Ce gentilhomme me prenait pour du bétail, je suis une etre humaine, comme eux, était-ce de ma faute si je suis née paysanne ?  
-Je peux vous affirmer le contraire mon cher, rétorqua Neji-sama, mon personnel est d'exellente qualité, et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils sont si fatigués le soir. Tenten, prends un verre de vin si tu veux pour que tu puisses le boire.  
Je fis les yeux ronds, il me permettait de boire de cet alcool si cher.  
-Neji-san, vous etes trop bon, répliqua l'un des nobles, vous avez beaucoup de chance servante, s'addressa-t-il à moi.  
-Si vous le dites, affirmai-je, mais je suis désolée Neji-sama, je ne peux pas accepter cette offre, je ne le mérite pas.  
-Dans ce cas là, ajouta mon seigneur, c'est un ordre.  
J'ouvris encore plus grand les yeux, pourquoi tenait-il tant à ce que je boive cette boisson ?  
-Hyuga-san, je pense qu'elle ne pourra supporter cette consommation si divine, renchérit un des convives.  
Je comprit alors où en voulait en venir mon maitre, il m'avait proposé cela pour que je puisse leur montrer à tous que j'étais comme eux avec les privilèges en moins. Je saisis un verre de vin et le bus coup sec. Les nobles me regardaient avec stupéfaction. Je rajoutai:  
-Veuillez m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas le temps de savourer totalement le gout de cette alcool, il me reste encore des personnes à servir, veuillez me pardonner mon insolence monsieur.  
Je me retirai dans la cuisine, la vaisselle salle en main. Je commençai à la nettoyer lorsque je sentis quelque chose sur mon épaule, je relevai ma tete et découvrit Neji-sama.  
-Maitre, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demandai-je surprise, cet endroit n'est pas fait pour vous.  
-Ce lieu n'est pas pour toi non plus cette nuit, me répondit-il, et puis, j'en avait marre d'etre avec ces chers monsieurs de la cour. C'est Noel, et cette fete et elle doit etre célébré par tout le monde. J'ai envie de le passer avec toi, donc tu vas poser ton travail, et tu ne vas plus rien faire, c'est moi le serveur ce soir. J'ai de la nourriture pour toi, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas manger. On va aller dans ma chambre et je ferais tout ce que tu me demandes. Ca sera juste entre toi et moi.  
Je l'observai, bouche bée, il était différent de d'habitude, ce serai cela qu'on appelerait la magie de Noel.  
Il me prit par la main et m'entraina sans qu'un seul mot ne sorte de ma bouche vers sa chambre.  
-Cette soirée, c'est la tienne Tenten, me déclara-t-il.

je continue toujours ? lachez un ptit com 


	3. Chapter 3

merci pour les rewiews

Les hyugas et le commencement de leurs petites histoires

-Cette soirée, c'est la tienne Tenten, déclara Neji.  
Je restai bouche bée, pendant toute une soirée, je pourrais ne plus etre servante ?  
Mon seigneur me traina dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi spelendide, un lit confortable, des rideaux brodés, beaucoup de meubles au bois rares, tout cela richement décoré. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise davant un bureau. Une glace surplombait la table.  
-Reste là, m'ordonna mon maitre.  
Il s'en alla dans une pièce à coté et je suivis l'odre qu'il m'avait donné. Je me regardai dans le miroir, je faisais peine à voir, j'étais maigre et affichait une mine fatiguée, mes cheveux bruns attachés en tresses semblaient vides de vie ainsi que mes yeux, j'avais perdu toute la peche qui m'animait aupravant, mon épuisement se ressentais un peu plus de jour en jour, je travaillais trop. Je fermai mes yeux quand Neji-sama mis sa main sur mon épaule.  
-Lève-toi Tenten et suis-moi, me dit-il.  
Je m'exécutai et nous arrivames devant une baignoire (celle de l'époque bien sur) pleine d'eau, le luxe.  
-Tu n'as qu'à prendre un bain, je suis sur que tu en as très envie, me lança le Hyuga.  
-Je peux utiliser une baignoire pour moi toute seule ? demandai-je la voix nouée.  
-Bien sur.  
Sur ce, il repartit vers sa chambre, me laissant à ma propre extase.  
Je demeurai plusieurs secondes avant de finalement me décider à pénétrer cette eau si chaude qui m'appelait. J'enlevai mes vetements et me glissai lentement, pour bien profiter de cette sensation de bien-etre, dans le liquide voluptueux qui chatouillait mon corps, la dernière fois que j'avais ressenti cela, était lorsque j'étais petite, près de chez moi se situait un magnifique lac, j'allais m'y baigner souvent, mais c'est du passé. L'eau recouvrit enfin mon enveloppe corporelle, je baissai mes paupières pour ecore mieux bénéficier de l'euphorie qui s'emparait de mon etre.

Après avoir stagner pendant un moment dans la meme position, je commançai à prendre du savon et à me frotter, frotter, laver tout: mes cheveux, mon visage, mes bras.  
Ensuite, je me séchai, je ne voulais pas faire plus patienter Neji-sama. J'entreprit de me rabhiller avec mes affaires quand j'aperçus une lettre qui m'étais destinée, elle disait:  
"Tenten, prends la robe qui se situe à ta droite et mets la, tu n'as qu'à prendre cela pour un ordre, Neji"  
J'hallucinai, une fois de plus, sans meme plus réfléchir, j'enfilai la robe que je devais porter. Elle était comme celles qu'exibaient les dames nobles; elle abordait une couleur orange qui se mariait parfaitement à ma personne.  
Je sortis de la salle de bain, mon employeur se trouvait toujours dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, il paraissait impatient. Je m'en voulus, je l'avais peut-etre offenser.  
-Excusez-moi Monsieur, je vous ai fait attendre, mais vous n'étiez...débutai-je.  
-Non, c'est bon Tenten, ne t'inquiètes pas...me coupa le concerné.  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers moi, il me prit la main, qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir et me murmura à l'oreille, telles que les paroles qu'il prononça, seules moi avait le droit de les entendre:  
-Maquille-toi, fais-toi une coiffure digne de ce nom, et nous irons danser et manger tous les deux parmis mes confrères, tu seras alors une espèce de dame de la cour et je peux te jurer que tu seras la plus belle, elles t'envieront toutes pour ton charme, fais moi confiance.  
Je rougis à ces remarques, jamais il ne m'avait avouer cela.

(passons désormais à notre chère Hinata) POV Hinata

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que j'étais assise sur ma chaise à écouter les récits de mon père et de ses invités. Je ne pouvais meme pas aller danser, il fallait que j'attende minuit pour me le permettre. Je n'aimais la société dans laquelle je vivais, il y avait plus malheureux que moi sur Terre certes, mais comme j'étais une héritière de la célèbre famille Hyuga, beaucoup de jeunes hommes voulaient se marier avec moi, mais aucun ne me plaisait, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne cher à mon coeur, malheureusement, ce n'était qu'un domestique, en réalité, il mériterait bien plus. Quand je le voyais, je sentais une envie de m'évanouir me parvenir. Il ne savait pas que j'étais amoureuse de lui, il ne doit meme me considérer que comme une noble, point final. Rien que d'y penser, j'avais mal. Mais, après tout, malgré le fait qu'il serait au courant de mes sentiments envers lui, cela ne changerait rien, nous sommes issues de mondes beaucoup différents. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'y avait qu'un seul maitre mot dans cette monarchie ? Pourquoi le mot "argent" ? J'en avais marre, épuisée, par ce monde. Il fallait que je réagisse ce soir, c'était LE moment où je devais déclarer ma flamme.  
-Père, je vous laisse pour quelques instants, veuillez m'en excuser, dis-je.  
Je me retirai sans qu'il n'est pu protester.

Me faufilant parmis les hotes pour finalement atterir dans les cuisines, je trouvai Naruto. Je l'interpellai:  
-Naruto, peux-tu venir avec moi ?  
-Bien sur Hinata-sama, répondit-il.  
Je lui souris et le mena jusqu'à la serre du chateau. Des plantes de toutes sortes la décoraient, la pièce était recouverte de vitres de cristal, on pouvait ainsi voir la neige tomber, il n'y avait rien de plus splendide.  
-Euh, Hinata-sama ? me fis le blond, qu'est-ce nous faisons ici ?  
-Eh bien...commançai-je.  
Je détournai mon regard du sien et me tripotai les doigts, j'inspirai un gros coup et pris tout le courage que je possédais.  
-Je vais te le dire.

lachez une ptite rewiew au passage 


	4. Chapter 4

Eh oui, je suis encore vivante

un GROS MERCI pour les coms

Déclaration ?

-Je vais te le dire.

Il me fit un de ses airs ahuris que j'aimais tant.

-Je t'aime, avouai-je dans un souffle.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux et commença à rire nerveusement, quand à moi, je baissai la tête pour éviter, celle-ci était en feu. Je me mordais machinalement la lèvre inférieure, une peur naissante prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur à chaque seconde de silence qui s'écoulait. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ce calme, il fallait que l'un d'entre nous parle, malheureusement, je ne savais que dire, Naruto aussi ne prononçait aucun mot, mais j'en connaissais la raison. Il pensait que si il me révélait quelque chose qui me déplairait, il y aurait de grosses conséquences pour lui, c'est vrai que j'étais noble et mon petit blondinet un simple palefrenier. Malgré toutes ces contradictions, je l'aimais, mon cœur ne battait que pour lui et non pour une autre personne, que pouvons-nous faire contre ce sentiment ? Rien. Il me serait impossible d'oublier Naruto. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je l'admirais en secret, son courage, son enthousiasme, sa force et tant de semblables qualités qui valaient son charme. Comment faire disparaître de ma mémoire cet homme ? Je n'en connais la réponse.

L'Uzumaki regardait le sol ne sachant que dire. Ce fut moi qui pris la parole:

-Il fallait que je te le dise et tu sais que je ne plaisante pas. Tu me m'anoncer n'importe quelle réponse, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

Il releva la tête et me regarda droit dans les yeux, je me sentais plongée dans le bleu pur de son regard.

-Je suis désolé Hinata-sama, mais même si ce sentiment est réciproque, notre amour est impossible, vous connaisser aussi bien que moi les dangers que cela pourrait avoir, déclara-t-il soudainement.

Il venait de me répliquer "notre amour" et si ce sentiment est réciproque" et non était. Délaissant le reste de la phrase, je rétorqua avec prudence:

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Ben...en fait..., bégaya-t-il, c'est à dire...que oui.

Il afficha un de ses sourires qui me faisait fondre. Je l'observai dans les moindres recoins, j'avais tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras, mais il me repousserait, pour notre bien; sauf que je ne voulais pas d'une soirée comme cela. D'un ton dur, je lui ordonnai:

-Naruto, oublie toutes les différences entre nous, juste pour ce soir, fais ça pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de repartir dans une autre salle, personne ne viendra ici.

Il m'examina, stupéfait, surement parce que c'était la première fois que je lançai un ordre aussi sec.

-D'a...d'accord, mumura le blond.

Il était tellement mignon à cet instant, je ne me lassai pas de le regarder. Sans qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot de plus, je l'anlaçai de mes bras. Cette soirée était magnifique.

(je passe à Ino, mais ne vous enfuyez pas) POV Ino

Je ne trouvais pas Sasuke-kun, mais où était-il bon sang ? Il était tellement beau, je voulais plus que tout me marier avec lui, mais ma famille n'était pas assez riche pour la sienne, mon seul espoir pour concrétiser ce rêve était de lui faire la cour et qu'il tombe sous mon charme, malheureusement, il faisait toujours comme si je n'existais pas. Il y avait une femme là dessous, c'était certain.

Je marchais, marchais, à travers la salle à manger. Je ne le trouvais pas. Sans faire plus attention, je rentrai dans quelqu'un.

-Pardon, mademoiselle, je suis désolé, veuillez me pardonner, fit une voix.

Je regardai la personne, je reconnus Lee.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je devrais faire plus attention, dis-je.

Ce type, malgré, le fait qu'il était ridicule, avait un caractère que j'appréciais, toujours là pour aider, et de bon coeur.

-Vous me pardonnez, répéta-t-il.

-Bien sur, allez, fil, souris-je, mais au fait, est-ce que tu aurais vu Sasuke-kun ?

Il me fit un signe négatif de la tête. Je soupirai.

-Je peux vous aider, Ino-sama, me proposa-t-il.

-Si tu veux.

Nous partîmes ainsi à sa recherche. Lee me faisait bien rire, ce domestique était fantastique.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous retrouvâmes sur un balcon, je ne sais pas comment on s'était retrouvés ici. La neige tombait en dansant, un véritable ballet, le vent soufflant offrait sa musique, une mélodie d'hiver. Magnifique.

-Vous aimez la neige ? me demanda Lee.

-Oui, c'est si beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Vous avez raison.

-Dis moi, ça ne te dérangerais pas si on peut rester là pour observer ses flocons ?

-N...non, mademoiselle.

Je souris, et mon interlocuteur me le rendit, encore plus joyeux.


	5. Chapter 5

Avancement ?

Lee possédait un très beau sourire. Je m'étais toujours demandée comment les domestiques pouvaient avoir une telle force eux, comment ils gardaient encore l'espoir qu'un jour ils seront mis sur le même pied d'égalité que les nobles, dans tous les cas, je leur souhaite, car ils le méritaient bien.

Je regardai la neige tomber, elle me rendait nostalgique. Elle me ramenait à l'époque de mon enfance, en ce temps là, je n'avais aucuns problèmes, dans tous les domaines.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Ino-sama ? me questionna Lee.

Je me retournai vers lui, il était adorable, se faire du soucis pour moi juste parce que j'avais le regard vide.

-Non, tout va bien, le rassurai-je.

-Tant mieux, me dit-il, vous savez, vous êtes surement l'une des plus gentilles dames de cette cour.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, vous avez toujours été très bonne envers moi, Sakura, Tenten et Naruto.

La fleur de cerisier...même si nous venions de milieux amplement différents, nous étions amies. A ce moment là, notre rapport était un peu compliqué. Si elle avait un quelconque problème, je n'aurais pas hésiter à l'aider, mais sinon, on ne se parlait plus, du moins en apparence.

-Tu as surement raison Lee, répliquai-je, mais si je suis aussi généreuse avec vous, comme tu le précise, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en vous et que d'un certain côté, vous êtes un peu des membres de ma famille.

Le serviteur en resta...bouche bée, c'est vrai que je pouvais avouer cela à tout le monde.

-Allons, reprends-toi, annonçai-je.

-Oui, fit-il les yeux en feu.

Je laissai échapper un petit rire, il tenait une forme extraordinaire.

Je commençai à tousser, le froid me pénétrait, me glaçant à l'intérieur. Je sentis une chose lourde se poser sur mes épaules. Je regardai ce que c'était et...à ma plus grande stupéfaction, Lee venait de me donner son manteau pour que je n'ai plus froid.

Je réagis.

-Reprends-le, sinon c'est toi qui va avoir froid, grognai-je.

-Moi, je suis costaud, vous vous n'êtes qu'une une magnifique fleur fébrile à cause de la rudeur de l'hiver, me sourit-il.

Ce garçon était poétique, et il connaissait sans doute le langage des fleurs, ma plus grande passion. Mon cœur se réchauffait à ses paroles, il me faisait un drôle effet. Une sentation que j'avais déjà connu, celle que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai rencontré Sasuke-kun, mais elle était moins forte que celle que je sentais en moi à ce moment là.

(laissons place à Temari) POV Temari

Je m'ennuyais, ainsi que mes frères. Ils ne parlaient pas, moi non plus. Notre seule distraction était de regarder notre prétendants(es) venirent nous voir pour nous séduire. Leur méthode pour nous faire tomber sous leur charme datait d'y il y a un siècle, il fallait réellement qu'il la change car elle était vraiment pitoyable. Gaara, Kankouro et moi ricanions bien à propos de leur sujet, ils faisaient pitié.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul homme qui me plaisait: Nara Shikamaru, mais je ne l'avouerais jamais. En fait, j'aimais dominer les mâles, qui en même temps, montrent qu'ils sont des hommes et non pas des lavettes. Ce profil lui allait comme un gant. Un véritable feignant qui se laissait faire en soufflant seulement un "galère", mais qui, d'un autre côté, savait faire les bonnes choses aux bons moments, c'était cela, un véritable homme.

Après quelques instants d'hésitations, je décidai de me lever de table sans un mot. Mes frères ne firent aucune remarque.

Je me dirigeai vers le "râleur". Il était affalé sur sa chaise. Il y en avait une de libre à sa droite, d'un geste sensuel, je m'y asseyais. Il ne fit pas plus attention à moi pour autant.

-Alors, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? demandai-je.

-Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux sentiments des autres ? Mademoiselle Temari, dit-il sarcastiquement.

-Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, répondis-je amusée, je te donne la permission de me tutoyer, profites-en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours.

-C'est mon cadeau de noel ? me questionna-t-il.

-Si on peut dire.

-Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour "toi", mais il faut s'éloigner de cette foule, sinon ça gâcherait tout.

Je le regardai étonnée, il voulait m'offrir quelque chose, j'étais sceptique.

-Alors, on y va, prononçai-je.

-D'accord, suis-moi, répliqua le Nara.

Il m'emmena alors dans une pièce remplie de plantes en tout genre, mais ce n'était pas une serre (ben non, la serre c'est pour naruto et hina). Je la contemplai, émerveillée. J'adorais la botanique.

-J'étais sur que ça allait te plaire, m'avoua Shikamaru, j'ai fait venir toutes ces herbes des quatre coin du pays rien que pour toi parce que je savais que t'aimais bien ce genre de truc. En plus, ça a envahi toute ma chambre.

-Et que me vaut autant d'attention ? susurrai-je.

-Je voulais que le cadeau que je vais t'offrir soit parfait.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de faire tant de sacrifices pour une femme.

(et maintenant, partie réservée pour Mrs Hatake mais ce sera du point de vue de Kakashi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas) POV Kakashi

Je commençai à m'endormir, je ne faisait rien depuis des lustres. Je pensais qu'être ministre, ce serait palpitant, mais je me trompais bien, rien de plus ennuyeux. Je soupirai. Mes compagnons de table me barbaient affreusement, ils n'avaient qu'un mot à la bouche: "argent". Soudain, quelqu'un vint enfin illuminer ma soirée. C'était une femme brune, aux yeux noirs pénétrants, une beauté effroyable. Elle me plaisait un peu, beaucoup même. En toute discrétion, je me dirigeai vers elle.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, dis-je s'une voix suave.

-Bonsoir, s'exprima-t-elle.

-Puis-je vous demander votre nom, belle inconnue ?

-Avec plaisir, mais présentez-vous d'abord.

-Bien, je me nomme Kakashi Hatake, alors, quel est votre nom ?

-Je m'appelle Alpa, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, est-ce que cela vous dirait de faire une valse avec moi ?

-Bien sur.

Je l'emmenai sur la piste de danse, et nous débutèrent une série de vire volettements tournoyants. J'observai ses lèvres, elles m'obsédaient, tôt ou tard, je finirais bien par...


End file.
